


Snowblind

by wild_moors



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Oops, a bit creepy, based on the Pokedex entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_moors/pseuds/wild_moors
Summary: "Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees."
Kudos: 3





	Snowblind

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a good mood, so I wrote this :)

The hiker stumbles up the path, eyes nearly screwed shut against the howling wind and the relentless snow and ice. He long since called his Pokemon back to its Pokeball; it just couldn’t handle the extreme cold.

He’s so close to the cabin, he’s sure of it. It should be just around this bend...that split tree looks familiar, doesn’t it? Of course it does, there was a lightning storm some time ago. Yes, he must be going in the right direction.

He reaches out with one numb hand to catch himself on the split tree trunk, shivering. He knows he should keep on moving, but he’s just so tired…

The hiker blinks a few times, and the outline of something blurs into view--a silhouette, slim and robed. It raises its hands to its mouth, kimono sleeves flapping wildly in the wind, and seems to call something out, but he can’t hear a word. Still, he has enough of his faculties left to realize that it’s undoubtedly a young woman, with a bow tied at the small of her back, and what appear to be two bundles of hair pinned up atop her head.

Staggering step by step, he lurches towards her. The temperature feels as though it’s plummeting by the second, but he forces himself to push on. Whoever this young woman is, she must be just as lost as he is. He should help get her back home.

She raises one hand hidden in her kimono sleeve to her mouth, as if stifling a giggle, and starts to drift away.

Blindly, he follows her outline through the whiteout, each heavy step sinking straight through the knee-deep snow. The trees blur around him, and he can barely make out the dark outline of the mountain range in the distance anymore. He’s lost all feeling in his hands and feet, and the parts of his face that are exposed, and his mind is starting to go too.

Whenever he feels ready to collapse, though, he catches another glimpse of the young woman, and carries on. Perhaps she is his guardian angel, guiding him home.

The thought makes him smile and giggle. Blood beads in little ruby droplets as his dry lips crack, though he can’t feel the pain anymore, and it freezes instantly.

When he sees the light of the cabin, he lets out a wheezing laugh of jubilation and throws himself towards it, plowing through the snow with reckless abandon. The angelic figure trails along in front of him, sleeves fluttering elegantly.

His feet hit the front step of the porch, and it’s only then that he realizes this isn’t his cabin.

The solid surface beneath him is pure, glacial blue ice. There’s a jagged crack slashing through his foggy reflection as he stares down at it uncomprehendingly before dragging his gaze up.

The light he was seeing is coming from within icy blurs, pulsing softly. His vision is still wavering in a way he’s not sure it’s supposed to.

Still, he smiles dumbly when he sees the silhouette drifting closer. Drifting? It’s still so cold, but he feels rooted to the place as if there is ice sealing his boots to the ground.

Icy blue eyes ringed with yellow sclerae.

Horns, jagged like icicles.

Her arms--her arms are attached to the sides of her head.

Her small hand is _so cold_ as it plunges cleanly into his chest, and a strangled gasp flees his cracked lips as it closes around his heart, claws slowly digging into the frantically beating muscle. For a moment, his vision is crystal clear like ice.

That ice sculpture in the corner looks oddly like his missing cousin, he manages to think before she pulls something right out of her chest. Fangs gleam hungrily in the light as she devours it in one bite, and everything goes silent.

\---

In the modest little cabin at the base of the mountain, the fire is puffing smoke out the chimney steadily, fed by the one occupant that’s still waiting up for the last inhabitant of the house. He sighs, poking the fire morosely with the tongs. First his cousin, and now his brother… The snow has certainly been coming down hard these last few days, and with little warning. Maybe they shouldn’t have moved here without doing a bit more research.

That guy in town did say there were supposedly ghosts haunting this mountain…

As soon as the thought crosses his mind, he shakes his head at himself, thinking that he must just be sleep-deprived. Ghosts...as if.

_Knock knock._

He jumps, nearly spilling his coffee all over himself. “Finally,” he huffs under his breath, and goes to throw open the door. “What took you so…long…”

His coffee mug shatters in a mess on the floor as he staggers back into the table. Frost spreads over the floorboards and freezes the remaining coffee solid.

With an almost childish, shy sort of curiosity, the otherworldly shadow drifts inside, leaving a path of ice in her wake. Pale, foggy blue eyes, set in sickly yellow sclerae, take in the cabin as she looks around, but they sharpen with hungry interest when they finally rest on the shell-shocked young man sitting on the floor, terrified.

Ice fills his throat as he opens his mouth to scream.

Footsteps tramp down the stairs as a groggy voice slurs, “Keep it down, will ya? And why’s it so cold…”

Something snags on his pant leg, as if he’s being grabbed by claw-like fingers. But when he looks down, there’s nothing there. Or, rather, it’s so dark, he can’t see anything there.

Shaking his head at himself, he shivers and grabs the flint and steel. His fingers shake, pale and stiff, as he attempts to light the fire, and his head spins dizzily. He can see his breath fogging in the air with each weak spark he manages to get from the flint and steel.

Finally, he gives up on the fireplace and just goes to light a small candle from the kitchen. Trying to warm his hands around the small flame, he stumbles back towards the living room and stops abruptly in his tracks.

Frozen in a pale coat of ice, hands frozen in a claw-like position as if reaching for help-

A thin wisp of smoke goes out from his candle, plunging everything into darkness. He’s petrified by fear, but his heart is beating sluggishly in his chest, as if slowed down by the cold.

Something soft like cloth brushes against his hand in an almost gentle caress, before it plunges into his chest and devours his frozen soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Platinum: It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degree F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey.
> 
> HeartGold/SoulSilver: Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass.
> 
> Ultra Sun: It freezes hikers who have come to climb snowy mountains and carries them back to its home. It only goes after men it thinks are handsome.
> 
> Ultra Moon: It's said that on nights of terrible blizzards, it comes down to human settlements. If you hear it knocking at your door, do not open it!
> 
> Sword: After a woman met her end on a snowy mountain, her regrets lingered on. From them, this Pokémon was born. Its favorite food is frozen souls.


End file.
